A Day in Life
by Kirby7485
Summary: Ever since jimin has been born taehyung has been by his side as his twin but later does he find out that his "twin" is the son of a gang leader not to leave matters only worse Tae is his fated pair and he's carrying his pups, he hasn't even graduated high-school! What is he going to do? He doesn't know where to go on! But all he does know is he will do everything to protect his pup
1. Begin

As kids we have endless dreams of who we want to be when we grow up like an astronaut, a pirate, a police officer, a doctor etc. But as we grow older those and our natures start to show those dreams start to become distant. We can only achieve the dreams that are in our grasp but for other people that is a bit difficult, some can never even achieve those dreams like me. My dreams have become distant but doesn't mean i lost hope instead i make the best of them. I didn't think i would would be a Highschool dropout and have twins but i did. Jimin thought to himself as he looked to see his beautiful pups. He had just given birth to them a week ago, he was worried that he would be a terrible mother but that was proven wrong when his omega instincts kicked in and handled everything pretty well. He sighed and looked at his sleeping pups who resembled so much like thier father. He wondered if the pups will take after him or thier father maybe even both. He smiled at interesting thought of furure events that would soon happen in his life. Jimin snapped out of his as he saw one the twins starting to wake up, he had identical twin boys. Jimin named them Taemin and jihyung a mix of his name and their fathers Taehyung, its corny and cheesy but he liked it. It made him feel close to him and hopefully it will make his pups feel close to their father.Some people may wonder how did he get here? Well thats long story to begin with.

~~~~~~~~~9 months ago~~~~~~~~~

In order for the Story to begin, lets cover the ground basics starting with my family!!! My parents are Kim Namjoon who is an alpha and lawyer who helps omegas. My other parent is Kim Soekjin who is an omega that owns a restaurant and super overprotective of his pups. My parents adopted my oldest brother Yoongi who they loved every much then a year later my eomma Soekjin got pregnant with our second brother who was a cheerful baby named Hoseok. It was pretty much a handle full with toddlers around the house until my parents found out they would have another suprise or rather two surprises, yes that is I Jimin and my brother Taehyung but he wasnt my real brother and at time i didn't know, well we will get into the details of that later. And with that it was hectic at the house and three years later just as my parents thought they could get a handle on things, they got another surprise a baby that was born to be good in everything, Jungkook and thats my entire family.

So fifteen years later, and summer almost being over. Here I am unhappy with life, why you must ask? Well my nature was diagnosed as an Omega, if you dont know what that is. Let me teach you a little about how our social classes so theres three classes or natures the first one is Alpha which the successful type, awesome leadership skills, the second is a beta which can be your average joe, the thirds is an omegas and they are known to be weak and helpless but also very beautiful. I guess it has only one perk. Jimin thought to himself.

"Earth to Jimin!!!" Hoseok said as he waved his hand in front of jimin's face, snapping him out of his thoughts "Oh, sorry hobi what is it that you were asking me now." Jimin asked his brother

" I need to pay attention to me, do you want to learn the choreo, in order to pass the auditions for the dance team?" Hoseok asked his little brother waiting for a response

"Yes! I do want to join and pass! Please teacher me brother!" Jimin said as he want down on his knees and begged His older brother to teach him

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it, so you better pay attention!" Hoseok said

"Oh thank you so much! You are the best dance teacher! your a, a dance god!" Jimin said as bowed down to the dance god which made hoseok laugh so hard and playfully smack jimin

"Okay we need to get to dancing." Hoseok said as he wiped a tear off from to much laughing and gave his hand to jimin to help him get up.

After two hours of practicing the choreo and perfecting it, Jimin collapsed onto the floor next to Hoseok as he tried to catch his breath. "If you danced like that at the dance auditions, there's no doubt you'll be on team." Hoseok smiled proudly at his little brother

"Thank you so much Hobi!" Jimin smiled back and hugged his brother.

"No problem anything for my little brother." Hoseok said as he ruffled jimin's hair. "Now lets go through the choreo one more time." Hosoek said as he got up to evaluate the performance.

Jimin can feel his brother's intense stare as he danced, which made him nervous but he remembered he had to be confident. He was selling himself in this dance. As jimin finished dancing, he looked at his brother to see his reaction.

"You did great, I liked how you slowly you got confident in the choreo. Your definitely gonna be on the dance team." Hoseok said as he raised his hand to high five to his younger brother, as Jimin returned the high five.

As Jimin and Hoseok left the workout room, they went their separate ways to go and chill. Jimin decided to find his twin brother and go play with him. As Jimin was looking around the house for Taetae, he passed a room and there he was taetae and Jungkookie playing video games of course. Jimin thought, a bit irritated that his own twin brother isn't spending more time with him. Instead of interrupting them with their video games, jimin just left in search to see what his other family members are doing.

As Jimin was on search to see what his family members were doing, he heard a slight rumble from his stomach signaling he was hungry. So as he headed down to the kitchen to get a quick snack but caught unexpected surprise! His parents were making out!

"Namjoon!Ah! Stop!" Seokjin moaned out as he tried to stop his husband from doing more, as jimin saw his appa slip his hand under his eomma shirt. That was time for jimin to flee the intimate scene, as jimin ran into the nearest room possible.

He found another scene unfolding instead of the scene being intimate, it was just a cute scene. There was his other two brothers, Yoongi and Hoseok. Yoongi was just laying down on Hoseok Lap as Hoseok brushed through yoongi hair. Hoseok noticed Jimin in the room and patted on the bed to sit next to him.

"What happened? Your face looks like a tomato." Hosoek giggled as he kept playing with yoongi's hair

"I uh saw eomma... and uh appa um uh well..." Jimin trailed off unsure what to say about what he had saw and just remembering it made his face more red

"Did you see them fuck?" yoongi said as he opened his eyes to see jimin's reaction

"What!No!..Well Almost!" Jimin said looking away not making any eye contact which made his brothers laugh at him for his adorable reaction.

"It's okay your not the only one who's accidentally walked in on them, right yoongi?" Hosoek said as he looked at yoongi who just raised his thumbs up as he dozed off again.

"It's just so wierd! And gross!" Jimin complained as he covered his face thinking about the intimate scene again which made Hosoek laugh at his brother again for just being so innocent and cute.

"Dinner is ready! Come down!" Soekjin yelled to get his pups to come down and eat.

Jimin saw yoongi eyes open so fast as yoongi got up to go sit at the table as Hoseok trailed behind him. Meanwhile Jimin slowly trailed behind unsure how he could look at their parents eyes when all he can just remember is their intimate scene. Jimin felt someone push him forward to the kitchen as he turn around to see who it was, it was no other then his twin brother Taehyung.

"What are doing just standing there? We can't start eating until everyone's here and I'm hungry!" Taehyung whined as he heard another rumble from his stomach then Tae proceeded to push jimin to his chair so jimin can finally sit and they can finally eat.

As Jimin sat down, he slowly grab his spoon but he felt like everyone was staring at him. So Jimin slowly looked up to see his brothers stare at him which is wierd because he was sure he didn't do anything wrong or did he forget something? Jimin wanted to look over his parents but he was still reminded by that event that gave jimin a tint of red into his cheeks thinking about it.

"Jimin, why did it take you so long to come to dinner? Are you feeling well?" Soekjin asked feeling concerned for his son

"I just uh..." Jimin trailed off and just mumbled a bit avoiding eye contact with his parents

"Are you going into pre-heat? is that it?" Soekjin asked even loooking more concerned for his son

"What?! Eomma! No it's not that! I'm just a little a tired okay?" jimin said as he looked at his parents but quickly looking away as his face was still a bit red

"Are you sure you look a little feverish." Soekjin said sounding even more concerned maybe a little too concern. Jimin could tell if this will go any longer, his eomma will be overprotective of him and coddle him.

"I'm okay, im just a little tired! Appa! Say something!" Jimin finally looked at one of his parents pleading him to say something to eomma so he can finally eat

"Baby, Jimin said he's tired but your delicious cooking will make him feel better okay?" Namjoon said as he kissed Seokjin forehead which reasurred his mate.

"Ewww Eomma!!! Appa!!" Jungkook whined as if he didn't want to see that as he was eating

"What I love your Eomma!" Namjoon said as he kissed his mate which resulted his pups complaining and whining about how they didn't want to see that.

The rest of the dinner went out smoothly, there was talking about sports, video games, music, just everything. It made jimin forget about intimate scene with his parents when they talked about those subjects.

"Okay pups, you have two hours of play time before you go to bed. We have to wake up early to go school shopping tomorrow." Seokjin said only hearing complaints about how two hours is short or 'I don't want to go to school'

"Listen to eomma, you're already wasting time complaining." Namjoon said as he came behind his mate and put his arm around him.

Thier Appa statement made them scatter to hurry up and do their things before they had to go to bed. Jimin trailed behind Tae, this time he was going to play with him. All summer Tae has been avoiding him well maybe not it's more like he hasn't paid attention to his own twin brother. It's more like jungkook is his own twin brother. Jimin bitterly thought, okay nevermind tae has been avoiding him ever since he's been diagnosed as an omega and just because he's a omega doesn't mean he can't play roughly with tae. For all jimin cares tae can use alpha strength on him, it's not like it would hurt him well okay maybe. But Tae shouldn't ignore his own twin! Jimin can feel himself getting more irritated until he bumped into something or someone. As jimin looked up to see which brother he bumped into, it was no other then his twin brother Taehyung which made jimin frown upon seeing him.

"What wrong? What Happened?" Tae asked his twin brother

"It's nothing Taehyung, excuse i have to go to my room." Jimin said as he moved past his twin brother and slam his door shut.

Which only made Taehyung wince, first his twin brother used his full name not his cute nickname Tae and second judging by that door slam he was mad mostly at Taehyung. Which made Tae to walk up to his twin brothher room.

"Yah! Jimin-ah! What did i do wrong?" Tae asked as he knocked on jimin's door waiting for a response from his twin brother

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Jimin yelled out from his room clearly not in mood to deal with his twin brother

"But! Obviously there's something wrong!" Tae said as knocked on his twin brother door, hoping jimin would open it

Tae felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked and saw his eomma. "Don't worry I'll handle this, why don't you go on and play." Soekjin said to his pup, as tae slowly walked away

A light knock on jimin door, Jimin hear a soft "I'm coming in." which he could only assume it was his eomma. Jimin sat up on his bed as his Eomma entered the room.

"Jimin whats wrong?" His eomma asked jimin feeling his pup is quite upset

"Nothing... It's just... why is tae treating me so different since I've been diagnosed as an omega?" Jimin looked at his eomma waiting for an answer

"Maybe he's just scared how to act around you." Seokjin said as he sat down next to his pup

"But why? I'm not fragile, just because im not an alpha doesn't mean I'm not strong." Jimin said looking a bit down still

" I know but everything is so new to you guys, he's just try to adjust to his nature. Don't worry he won't avoid you, you guys are twins not mention best friends." Seokjin said as he hugged his pup. Which did make him feel better

"Um eomma just to clear this up, you were probably wondering why i was avoiding eye contact with you and appa. Well i saw uhh you and umm appa uhhh um doing..." Jimin trailed off hoping his eomma would get the gist of what he was trying to say

"So it was your Appa fault! Jimin I'm sorry you had to see that." Soekjin said to his pup as Soekjin hugged his pup and got up to leave with somewhat look of murder in his face, Jimin will probably have to apologize to Appa later.

As Soekjin left jimin room, he bumped into one of his pups and it was tae, who seemed to be listening in their conversation.

"Just try to make it up to him plus you guys will work it out." Soekjin said as he pulled his son into a tight hug

"Okay eomma." Tae replied back as he hugged eomma

Tae was thinking about going in and talking to his twin brother or wait until tomorrow but judging things the way they are, he felt like he should wait tomorrow. That way Jimin is a bit calm after reating and eating, sounds like a good plan. But then he couldn't, he had to explain to jimin everything is a misunderstanding. Tae slowly opened jimin's door and peeked inside to see if jimin's awake which indeed he was.

"Jimin I need to talk to you." Taehyung asked his brother to hear him out

"What is it?" Jimin said as he walked to his bed and sat down to listen to what Tae needed to say

"Jimin I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you, just i dont know how to act around you and I know thats no excuse for avoiding you so im sorry. Can you forgive me?" Tae said looking down hoping his twin brother will forgive him for being so stupid

"Of course, I forgive you. You are my Twin brother after all you big dummy." Jimin said as he smiled and patted on his bed to tell Tae to come and sit down with him. And they both layed down on Jimin bed.

"So your not mad?" Tae asked curiously but jimin replied with just a simple headshake of no.

"But i did notice you replaced me with jungkook." Jimin pouted as he punched his twin brother arm

"Yah! I did not replace you!" Taehyung said looking offended that Jimin accused him of such thing

"Yes! You did!" Jimin said hitting his twin brother once more

"Quit hitting me!" Taehyung said as he hit his brother back

"You started it!" Jimin replied back with more hits

"No I didn't!" Taehyung said as he fought back equally which only resulted in them rough housing. They laughed as they stopped fighting and layed back on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you nervous for school?" Jimin asked his twin brother, knowing what his response will be and Jimin knows his twin isn't worried

"Well im not nervous or anything but I know we will do great. I got your back and You got mine." Taehyung smiled as he looked at his brother

"You got a point there, i guess there isn't that much to be worried about with you on my side." Jimin said feeling a bit more relaxed as he stared up at the ceiling

They both stared up at the ceiling wondering what the future would provide for them. How they would handle trials in life. Jimin turned to ask his twin brother a question but stopped as he saw him sleeping so peacefully. He couldn't help but brush his hair out of his eyes, jimin scooted closer to his brother and fell asleep beside him.


	2. Pranks and Problems

Jimin fell asleep so peacefully well maybe not so peacefully, he never knew his matress was hard not mention cold too. Jimin slowly opened his eyes, he noticed

that he slept on the floor! Jimin quickly stood up only to see his twin brother taking up his entire bed! Jimin's eye brow twitched upon seeing this sight, he took the pillow from underneath taehyung. Jimin put the Pillow on top of taehyung and jumped on him.

"Yah! Wake up!" jimin said as he rolled on tae and patted on the pillow to get him awake but he was pretty sure his twin brother was wake as soon as jimin jumped on him. But he had his fun for a while until he decided to give tae a break. As jimin slid off tae so he can sit up on the bed.

"Hope you had fun, you made me sleep on the floor!" Jimin said with a pout as he crossed his arms

"Oh I'm sorry, It's just I slept so comfortable." Tae said as he yawned and stretched his arms out

"Im glad someone slept comfortably here." Jimin said bitterly still pouting

"Yah! I said i was sorry! What can i do to make it up for you?" Tae said as he pouted back he didn't like his twin to get mad at him

Before Jimin can respond to tae, he was interrupted by hearing his eomma had breakfast already and to come down and eat. Which brought an idea to Jimin's head, he'll just punish tae and he knows tae can't handle the silent treatment. It's okay to punish him a little before he forgives him, Jimin's back does hurt from sleeping on the floor. So He stood up and made his way to the kitchen with tae trailing behind him.

Thier Eomma had made American style breakfast that included sunny side up eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and hash browns. As jimin sat down at the table, he noticed that there is a plate already for him with his favorite food. Jimin knew who got his food, and it was tae trying to make it up for him.

"Okay I forgive you, I give in." Jimin said sighing in defeat he only lasted like what 5 minutes

"Really?!" Tae said smiled brightly as he was happy that his twin brother wasn't giving him the silent treatment anymore

"Of course, your my twin brother after all plus I can't stay mad at that cute face of yours." Jimin teased Tae as grabbed his face

"Yah! If anyone has a cute face it would be you cute little mochi." Taehyung swatted jimin hands away from his face and stuck out his tongue knowing he struck a nerve with jimin

"I'm not a mochi!" Jimin said as he started to rough house with Taehyung

"Eomma!!! Appa!!! They're fighting again!!" Jungkook complained to his parents

Which made Soekjin scold the twins about there's a time and place for things not rough housing during breakfast isn't one of them. Which made Jungkook smile in satisfaction watching his siblings getting into trouble. This displeased them watching jungkook looking all innocent when they got in trouble. Jimin looked over at Taehyung and Taehyung looked over at jimin giving each other that "look". If you don't know what that look is, it's a look of trouble and mischief or more like the look of pulling pranks on someone like jungkook per se. Oh they were going to get payback one way or another. They both smiled at each other, agreeing there's nothing more sweet then pulling a delicious prank on someone. Well it was mentally agreeing like twin telepathy powers.

Everyone was in the car going school shopping before school arrived which was less then a week. Everyone was chatting and being hectic. Eomma and Appa were being lovey dovey with each other, while Hobi (Hoseok) was bringing energy out of yoongi because yoongi was being loud and full of energy. Jimin wondered how long that energy would last before yoongi past out and sleep. And the row behind him, there was Tae and Jungkookie rough housing. Then there was jimin all alone, everyone else was in their own bubble but it doesn't mean he can't join them. So He decided to join yoongi and hobi while yoongi still had his blast of energy going on.

Currently Hobi and Yoongi were singing loudly and only stopping when they were laughing.

"KIKI DO YOU LOVE MEEEEE!" Hoseok singed very loudly

"ARE YOU ARE RIDINGGG!!" Yoongi joined in very loudly which made hoseok laugh of how much yoongi was into the music as him

"Cause i want ya~" Jimin joined in

"Yah! You stole my part and thats not how it goes!" Hosoek said as he pouted

"What?! How did I steal your part!" Jimin said as he pouted back and crossed his arms for more of an added effect

"What hobi means is that it was supposed to be duet with me and him, its our song well except for the sope song but one of our songs." Yoongi said as he tried to attempt to diffuse the situation

"You guys have a songs together?" Jimin questioned as raised his eyebrows

"Yeah its kinda like our thing just like how you and taehyungie have the twin thing." Hosoek said as he explained their "bond"

"Not to butt in but its kinda true I mean no one can ever understand our twin bond or how we know each other feelings like i can sense when your sad and you sense what i feel too." Tae said as he backed up his older brothers

"Thats true no one can beat our twin bond." Jimin said as he raised his hand for a high five as Tae returned the high five back

"Plus jiminie if you're bored you can always join in with me and tae!!" Jungkook said as he roughly ruffled jimin hair

"Yah! My hair!" Jimin said quite irritated about jungkook messing with his hair, jimin spent a lot of time styling it.

So the only reasonable thing to do was challenge jungkookie but he would soon later regret it. For jungkook had an advantage, he was in the back row seat so he could easily rough play with jimin while jimin had to struggle to reach jungkook for a counter attack and it didn't help that his own twin brother betrayed him and joined jungkook.

So thats how the car ride went so yeah it was very hectic but fun. They arrived at their destination at store. They all rushed out of their car and jimin was last one to exit with his messy hair. Maybe he should pull prank on tae as well, revenge is sweet isn't it? Jimin evilly grinned at that idea.

"Okay now remember, the main goal is to buy your school supplies and then if we have time we can go buy new clothes for school. Does that sound good?" Soekjin said as he looked at his pups but only finding them out of his sight.

He knew where his pups were at, and his pups were most likely trying out new outfits and shoes. Soekjin sighed out in annoyance, he should've known his pups would do this. They already probably trying out new clothes. Soekjin sighed once again but he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his husband.

"Your doing great and I will help you get their stuff too but don't worry as soon as we get home we'll punish our pups." Namjoon chuckled lightly to reassure his mate

"Your right Namjoon, Thanks I love you." Soekjin said as he kissed his husband on the cheek, then Namjoon surprised soekjin by giving him a rather intimate kiss.

What they didn't know was that one of their pups came back to help but seeing upon the intimate scene. Jimin believed they'll be fine on their own and why does this keep happening to him?! So he went back to his brothers who were currently hosting a fashion show, as they showed off their outfits. Tae and jimin made the sound effects, while yoongi did the grading of each outfit. Then it was Jungkook and Hoseok showing of each styles of their brothers outfits that they choose.

"You guys doesn't this outfit just look great!" Hoseok said as he twirled around in his outfit. Hoseok wore white sweater turtleneck over his sweater, he wore brown trench coat and ripped grey jeans with white high top converse.

"I think it looks amazing on you hobi." Yoongi said as he scratched the back of his head with a slight blush

" Yeah i think it looks great too!" Tae said cheerfully as jungkook agreed with him

Wait a minute, jimin didn't know if he was acting crazy but is there something going on between yoongi and hoseok?! They have been close to each other lately not only that its like yoongi has opened up more to hoseok then the rest of them. Something fishy is going on here, but this is no problem for detective jimin!

"Jimin what do you think?"Hoseok asked his younger brother waiting for his opinion

"I think it looks amazing but i feel like your missing an accessory." Jimin said as he heard his other brothers gasp at this which made jimin feel nervous and he hoped that he didn't hurt his brother feelings

"Dude! Your totally right it does need an accessory or more." Hoseok said feeling that the outfit isn't totally complete yet while hoseoks siblings dispersed to help find that perfect accessory that would complete the outfit.

"I got it! I think this silver satchel would look good with that outfit and you can put pepper spray in there if someone wants to fight you." Jungkook said feeling proud he found a good bag

"Well i think this hat would look good on you and complete the outfit." Jimin said as he showed the hat to his older brother

"Well my accessory is the BEST because everyone knows sometimes glasses makes the whole outfit much more amazing." Yoongi said as proudly showed off the perfect glasses to his siblings which only caused an uproar of which accessory completes the outfit

"Everyone! Quiet! I'll try all of them on!" Hoseok said as he took all of the accessories from his siblings and put them on himself

"Its perfect!" Hosoek exclaimed as each accessory completed the look and his brothers seemed to agree

"What about me you guys?" Tae said as he came out with a new outfit

"Damn tae, you made that outfit look like gucci!" Jimin said as he was impressed with his twin brother's fashion skills

"Dude you need to show me how you did that!" Jungkook asked his older brother tae to help him.

"Of course I'll help you, it's my talent to make things look gucci." Taehyung said very proudly

Taehyung would later regret that because sooner he had to help all of his siblings with outfits. From shirts to shoes to accessories Taehyung managed to help all of them. After all of them felt satisfied with multiple outfits but after looking at the pile of clothes, they needed a shopping a cart or two. So after grabbing the shopping carts and dumping the piles of clothes onto carts, now they needed to find their parents.

"Eomma!!!!" Jungkook yelled as he went the aisle with his siblings

"Appa!!!" Taehyung yelled out as well

That was how it went as they went down the aisle finding their parents.

\--Meanwhile--

their parents were finishing up school shopping and picked up groceries on the way.

"I'm glad that we were able to finish the school shopping and we finished also finished the grocery list too!" Soekjin said happily as he kissed his husband cheek

"See I told you we can do it, We're a team." Namjoon said as he hugged his mate from behind

"We should go find our pups now." Soekjin said as he looked at his husband

"Or we can... get some ice cream." Namjoon said as he pointed at the McDonald's inside the store

"Yeah we can do that." Soekjin said as he cuddled into his husband arm as they ordered two vanilla ice cream. They relaxed and enjoyed each other in thier presence. But suddenly Soekjin felt his omega instincts go haywire, his pups needed him. So Soekjin quickly slipped out of Namjoon arms and got up quickly.

"We need to go find our pups." Soekjin said in a hurry as he left Namjoon behind

\--Meanwhile--

"Ugh I'm so hungry." Jungkook whined as his stomach grumbled once more

"All we need to do is find eomma in this big store then we get food." Jimin said with a bit of hope of finding his eomma

"This store is huge and we're lost! I'm hungry!" Taehyung said a bit irritated or possibly hangry

"Don't you think we know your hungry because we're all hungry!!" Yoongi barked back at Taehyung

Obviously everyone's a bit hangry, jimin thought and didn't help the situation because everyone was agruing. If only they had food to calm their nerves down even a little bar of snickers could do something. Jimin looked at his siblings who seemed to be arguing about food and finding eomma or trying to find an exit to the store. Okay someone needs to break up the fight before their alpha hormones kick in and start to fight even though it's a stupid fight, jimin thought. He turned to Hoseok who's usually the peacemaker and breaks up the fights with his omega calming pheromones but Jimim noticed hobi wasn't here so he decided to trace back down the aisles to find hobi and it's not like their brothers will notice since their to busy arguing.

"Hobi!!!! Where are you!!" Jimin yelled down the aisle to look for his older brother. As Jimin walked down the sports aisle, he saw a familiar face it was hobi!! He sped down the aisle to see his older brother and ask him why he ditched them but he noticed someone else with hobi. Jimin slowled down to be unoticable and enough to hear the conversations between hobi and this stranger.

"Let go of me! My brothers will kill you as soon as they find me!" Hoseok said looking a bit strained

"Aw i bet its hard to resist my alpha order you poor weak _attractive_ omega." The stranger said as he moved closer to Hoseok as he inhaled his scent which caused Hoseok to shudder

Jimin didn't know what to do, he could run to his brothers to get help but by the time they get there to help Hoseok and this douchebag of a stranger, Hoseok will be gone with the stranger and there's also a chance of stopping the stranger but what if Jimin got alpha ordered too? Which would leave both of them defenseless with no help and the stranger would not only have one omega on his hands but two. They could break the alpha order but in doing so one would have to a strong willpower to do so but it was also very painful to do so. Then Jimin heard a whimper that kicked him out of his thoughts.

"Please stop!" Hoseok said as tears started to fall as struggled to resist the alpha order which made Hoseok let out pained whimper the more he tried to resist

"Man you're scent is so alluring not only that but you also look heavenly, i could just rape you here." The stranger said as moved in closer to Hoseok to inhale his scent as he trapped Hoseok in between his arms as Hoseok let out a broken sob

That was all Jimin needed to hear, it's as if something snapped inside him. He wasn't an alpha, he was a weak omega as society viewed him but it doesn't mean he can't fight back even though its futile. Jimin Hadn't noticed his surroundings before but he's glad he did now, they're at the sports aisle so he looked around to find anything to hit that Alpha with. Before the stranger could do anything to Hoseok, he was met with soccerball to his face which made him stumble back from Hoseok as the stranger hands went to cover his face.

"Are you okay hobi?" Jimin asked as he ran over to his brother side as Hoseok fell into his younger brother's arms. Jimin didn't know what he was thinking when he hit that alpha that hard, he silently thanked himself and Hoseok because his legs were becoming dancer legs which gave him the strength to kick that soccer ball hard enough to send the alpha stumbling.

"Yeah I'm okay, what about the others?" Hoseok sniffled still in fear that the alpha was going to do something horrible to them.

Before Jimin can respond, he was cut off by the alpha "What the hell." The Unknown Alpha growled out which made the two omegas flinch by the sudden aggression

"Who the hell are you?" The Alpha said as he stood up giving off menacing aura as he looked at Jimin which only left jimin trembling, he tried to stay strong and tried to think of something to say to scare the alpha but to no avail he thought of nothing to come up with.

The alpha sniffed the air, as he smiled evilly "Another weak omega well a chubby one at least." The alpha said with a piercing gaze as the Alpha looked at two omega's

"Yeah a Chubby one that knocked you right off your feet." Jimin said as he stood up and gave out a low growl as he gave out a piercing gaze to match the alpha which surprised the Alpha and Hoseok. Jimin hoped he looked that he was strong and not intimidated by the alpha even though his inner self was trembling in fear.

"What are you doing? You're gonna get yourself hurt!" Hoseok whispered as he tried to hold on to jimin

"Everything's gonna be fine." Jimin shakingly whispered, He hoped his brothers would find them soon.

"Looks like an omega needs to be taught an lesson. Here I'll show you why Alpha's are superior." The Alpha eyes glowed red as he charged at the Omega.

As Jimin closed his eyes and raised his hands hoping to block the attack, he embraced himself for the attack but nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes to find Tae holding down the punch the alpha tried to give him.

" _Don't touch **him.**_ " Tae growled out as Taehyung eyes turned red as he threw the alpha off to the ground. Tae walked over to the alpha and grabbed the alpha by the shirt as Taehyung punched the alpha. The alpha fought back by tripping Taehyung and tried to punch tae but Taehyung only catching his punches. Jimin didn't want to look he didn't want to see the Alpha's fight, He didn't want that Alpha to any more of his family members. Jimin whimpered which caught the attention of Taehyung which made him distracted from the Alpha as the Alpha landed a punch on Taehyung face. The punch knocked Taehyung to the ground as the Alpha wiped off the blood of his mouth and grinned. The alpha gave a rather harsh kick to Taehyung stomach as Taehyung groaned in pain.

Jimin rushed to Taehyung side. " Are you okay?" Jimin asked as tears fell from his cheek as he held his twin brother trying to soothe his pain

"Now it's time to teach you a lesson omega." The Alpha said as he grabbed Jimin roughly by the hair and dragged him away from Taehyung. Jimin tried to Break from the alpha's grip but finding it impossible, the alpha then released jimin and kicked him in the stomach repeatedly as jimin let out a sharp cry.

"Don't dare hurt him!" Taehyung said as he stumbled to get up "Hurt me instead!" Taehyung said which stopped the alpha from kicked jimin once more. As the Alpha walked towards taehyung, making Hoseok rush to his younger brother side.

"Alright then, but before that let me do something." The Alpha said as he looked at the two omegas as the alpha eyes once again turned red

"I want you leave and go to my car which you'll find in the parking lot at the second section towards your left, three cars down it's the black truck." The alpha ordered the two omegas before the taehyung can stop them he was stricken down by the alpha. Jimin saw Hoseok get up slowly as he started to walk towards the direction the alpha told them. Jimin realized the order had _**no effect**_ on him, he didnt have any time to think about the order affecting him. Jimin quickly stood up not minding the pain that was screaming throughout his body as he ran towards Hoseok. Jimin tackled Hoseok to floor preventing him from leaving.

Jimin bit his lip as he looked over to see the Alpha and Taehyung fighting. But to Jimin surprise he saw one of his brothers, It was Yoongi! Yoongi came from behind and knocked the alpha to the ground punching the alpha as Jungkook came running behind to check on Taehyung. The Alpha somehow escaped from Yoongi grasp as the alpha tried to make a run for it but was blocked by their appa!

Namjoom saw the scene, he saw his two omega sons on the floor trembling in fear, yoongi by thier side trying to release calming pheromones but finding it difficult to do so because all yoongi wanted to do was murder that bastard who did this to their family. Namjoon glanced at Taehyung who was several feet from thier brothers, Taehyung was curled up in a ball in pain as jungkook tried to soothe his brother. This made Namjoon beyond angry, How Dare This Alpha Hurt His Pups! Namjoon charged at the alpha beating the alpha with every strength he had as the alpha tried to defend himself from the attacks.

Soekjin entered the scene with security trailing behind. Security had to separate Namjoon and the unknown alpha.

Soekjin ran to his pups tears falling down "Jimin! Hoseok! Are you okay by babies?" Soekjing asked as he scented his pups making sure they are okay

"Eomma! You have to check on Tae! Please!" Jimin winced as he tried to sit up, Jimin could feel the amount of pain Tae was in and all Jimin wanted to be is by his side comforting him

"Okay I will, I'll be back okay." Soekjin said as he looked at his pups reluctant to leave them

"It's Okay eomma, I'll be with them." Yoongi said to ressured his eomma as his eomma nodded left to go see Taehyung

Soekjin rushed to see his pup Taehyung who was curled up into fetal position in pain. Soekjin exhaled with a shaky breath and sat down by his pup as he brushed his hair away from his forehead as he noticed a small cut on his forehead and bruised cheek with another cut on his lower lip. Soekjin couldn't help as more tears ran down his face.

"Oh Tae... are you okay?" Soekjin tried not to cry as he spoke, as Soekjin cradled taehyung face. Taehyung eyes fluttered open "I'm okay eomma." Taehyung said as he gave a weak smile to his eomma. Soekjin smiled as more tears ran down, how could he let this happen to his pups?

"Don't cry eomma." Taehyung said as he tried to wipe off a the tears from his eomma face. Which only made Soekjin cry more but Soekjin heard a sniffle behind him that caught his attention. Soekjin turned around and saw his youngest Jungkook crying, Soekjin pulled jungkook to a hug as he let his pup cry.

"Im... sorrrry... Tae... if ... only we came... by sooner!" Jungkook said as he cried more

"Your okay... Dude... stop you're gonna make ... me ... cry!!" Taehyung said as he started to cry which then like the domino effect all the pups started to cry.

This made Namjoon snapped out of his anger to the unknown alpha. "Okay im good i won't hurt him, i just want to see my pups." Namjoon said as the security guards stopped restraining him and let namjoon free.

"Is um the paramedics coming by soon?" Namjoon asked the security guards concerned for the wellbeing of his pups

"Yes they should be here any second as well as some cops to ask some questions." one of the security guards responded

"Okay Thanks." Namjoon said as he saw one the paramedics arriving on the scene with cops trailing behind and handcuffed the alpha.

Jimin sat on cold metal table as he lifted up his shirt to reveal bruises all over his abdomen. He winced when the doctor touched his abdomen. They were at the hospital getting checked up, Hosoek was fine currently being interviewed by the police officer.

"Okay Jimin, you just have a couple bruised ribs that should heal around three weeks to seven weeks, I'm going to prescibe you some pain meds okay?" the Doctor said as jimin nodded and took the prescription from the doctor.

"Thank you." Jimin bowed as he walked away, as he was greeted by his family outside in the waiting room.

"So how was it?" Soekjin asked nervously hoping it was good news

"I'm fine eomma I just have some bruised ribs but the doctor's prescibed me some meds, how is tae?" Jimin asked shifting the attention to his twin brother who hasn't came back from his check up. Jimin was worried and upset at himself, he couldn't protect his brother, he watched him get hurt. Jimin felt guilty, he should've done something! Why is he so weak? He really is an weak omega as society viewed _him._

"He'll be okay, don't worry." Soekjin ressured his pup which helped jimin calm down then Jimin heard the door open, he quickly turned around waiting for his twin brother to come out.

"Taehyung has a couple broken and bruised ribs, we patched some of the cuts on his face and hands, he also has sprained wrist and mild concussion im going to prescibe some pain medications and splint for his wrist. I also suggest he gets plenty of rest and try to take it easy with physical activities." The doctor explained to the family as the doctor moved out of the way where taehyung standing.

Jimin quickly ran to tae and hugged him so hard, he felt like if he let tae go that Taehyung would disappear. Jimin felt arms wrap around his waist which pulled him closer to the hug. The peaceful moment was ruined by jungkook who hugged them tightly and the rest of the family trying to hug tae.

The family arrived home after getting the prescriptions and being interviewed by the nice police officers. My parents were definitely going to press charges against that alpha especially eomma who seeked out for blood. Eomma rushed Hoseok to his room, then Taehyung then me. Eomma was going to baby us for sure and not let a single one of us out of his sight.

So here I am laying on my bed extremely bored as my eomma gave clear instructions to rest and not get out of my bed. But I couldn't stop my thoughts of getting out of bed to go check on Tae. So I got up out of my bed and peaked my head out of the doorway to make sure the coast is clear before I can sneak into taehyung room. The coast looked clear so far so I quickly ran to Taehyung room that was right across from mine.

I slowly walked to his room, Taehyung seemed to be sleeping dammit mission failed. I walked closer to the bed seeing Taehyung peaceful sleeping expression. I lifted the cover and snuggled with tae, I put my head on tae chest. I knew he was awake when I did that. "I'm sorry tae." Jimin whispered lightly

"I have a feeling that apology wasn't for waking me up." Taehyung said only meaning to tease jimin a little bit

"I'm sorry for waking you up too." Jimin said with a light chuckle then jimin realized something, he quickly sat up on tae bed "Ah sorry, I forgot about your ribs I'm even hurting you more." Jimin said as he tried to leave the bed only being pulled back by tae hugging him and holding him still

"Yah! None of this was your fault you were just trying to protect Hobi, I sensed with our twin powers that something was wrong." Taehyung paused and looked at jimin

"I told you I will **_always_** have your back." Taehyung said with cheeky smile as he held out his pinkie

"And I will _**always**_ have your back too." Jimin smiled brightly as their pinkies interwined as they made thier pinky promise as they did in the past.

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Tae asked with a mischievous grin which made jimin smile back. It was time for payback. They quickly got up well they tried too with some help from each other. They peaked their heads out the doorway to see if the coast was clear. "I heard Jungkook was going to take a shower in 10 minutes, I bought some red dye that we can switch with the shampoo." Taehyung said with a diabolical grin his plan was perfect

They crossed the hall quickly and entered the bathroom. "I'll be the lookout, I'll tell when someone comes." Jimin said as taehyung nodded in agreement. Taehyung unscrewed the shampoo and dumped the shampoo down the drained meanwhile jimin kept lookout. Suddenly Jimin heard Jungkook, how jimin knew it was jungkook because he heard footsteps running up the stairs and "I'm great at anything im going to polish my skills now." so one can guess who it is.

"Jungkook coming up the stairs hurry!" Jimin whispered to Taehyung "Distract him, I just need a few minutes." Taehyung said struggling to pour the dye into the shampoo bottle

As jungkook walked down the hall, heading towards the bathroom to take his bath. Jimin blocked jungkook path to go to the bathroom.

"Uh what are you doing?" Jungkook questioned his older brother

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk." Jimin said as he smiled sweetly at jungkook

"Yeah suree, are you trying to distract me?" Jungkook said as he raised his eyebrow to jimin

"Uh no plus how would you know that I'm trying to distract you?" Jimin shoot back at jungkook

"Uhhhh because im great at everything and I happen to be an expert mind reader duhh." Jungkook shoot back at jimin

"Uhhhhhhh okay since your a great mind reader then what is my mind thinking now?" Jimin shoot back at jungkook

"Uhhhhhhhh Your thinking of a way to distract me." Jungkook said getting more impatient with his older brother

"You know move it, I need to polish my skills." Jungkook said as he moved jimin out of his way to go to the bathroom and shower

Before Jimin could stop him he was held back by tae! "You did it?!" Jimin said in shock

"Hell yeah i did!" Tae said as he raised his hand for a high five as jimin returned it, the mission was an success.

They went to their separate rooms to relax and celebrate thier success. They awaited to hear a shriek from the bathroom about jungkook hair but jungkook was taking a long bath then usual. Just as Jimin was about to fall asleep from waiting for scream of success of thier prank. Jimin heard a scream for sure but it didn't sound like jungkook?

"EOMMA!! MY!!MY! HAIR IS RED!!!!" Hosoek screamed as he ran out of the bathroom

Jimin quickly ran out of his room seeing Hoseok stumbling out of the bathroom with a bright red hair, running downstairs towards eomma. Jimin looked right across the hallway where Tae was standing in shock.

"EOMMA! JIMIN AND TAEHYUNG DYED HOSOEK HAIR RED!" Jungkook shouted as he told his eomma

"JIMIN!TAEHYUNG!" Thier Eomma yelled as Jimin and Taehyung stared at each other.

"Oops." They both said in unison

~~~~~~~~~~Notes~~~~~~

Eomma is Soekjin

Appa is Namjoon

Hobi is Hoseok

Tae is short for taehyung

thats for any confusion out there


End file.
